


All the Fluff

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, Fic within a Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John takes a shower, and Mary is fluffily devious.  Stay in that shower a little longer, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TARDIS_stowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_stowaway/gifts).



> Day 11 of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. Today's prompt is from tardis_stowaway, who requested Mary Morstan, either being fluffy or BAMFy.

> New Comment from NotYourTinyDancer on _The Boffin and the Blogger, Chapter 71_
> 
> Loved this new chapter – they are so sweet together, update soon!!!!

 

Mary tucked her chin on her knees and smiled. 

 

“What are you so cheerful about, then?” asked John, coming in to kiss her on the top of her head.  She quickly tilted the screen down so he couldn’t see.

 

“Nothing, just reading some comments on one of those new stories,” she said cheerfully.  It wasn’t even really a lie, not really.  Especially if John misheard _new stories_ as _news stories_.

 

Apparently he did, considering his responding chuckle.  “I’m for a shower, do you want yours first?”

 

“No, go on.”

 

Mary waited until she heard the water running before she tilted the screen back into view.

 

> Reply from AdorableGirlsRarelyAntagonize
> 
> Aw, sweetie, thanks! New chapter coming soon.

 

The sound of the water changed as John stepped into the shower, and Mary grinned to herself as John began to sing.  She couldn’t quite make out the words or the tune – not that it mattered.  Mary loved him, but the man couldn’t sing if his life depended on it.

 

> New Comment from SlappingSH
> 
> Always so happy to have an update to this story, it’s one of my favorites.  But you can’t leave it there, what is he going to _say_ when he comes home?

 

Which reminded Mary.  “Darling!” she called out, knowing her voice was louder than the water.  “Weren’t you going to invite Sherlock to dinner tomorrow?”

 

“He said no,” John called back.

 

“So he’ll be here at six?”

 

“Most likely.”

 

> Reply from AdorableGirlsRarelyAntagonize
> 
> No idea!  I haven’t written it yet!  But you’ll find out soon!  Thanks!

 

> New Comment from ConspiracyTheorist
> 
> I still don’t understand how you can possibly assume that it would work out like this.  I mean, _clearly_ your math is flawed and he would have fallen to his death, or bounced off the landing balloon.  A rappelling hook is a _much_ better explanation, as I laid out in  this meta, which again I will implore you to read.  Also, awesome chapter.  Are they going to kiss yet?

 

Mary rolled her eyes. 

 

> Reply from AdorableGirlsRarelyAntagonize
> 
> Thank you for your input!  I promise it’ll make sense eventually.

 

Mary listened; John was still showering, and judging from the sound of the spray, was only washing his hair just then.  He’d be five minutes more at least.

 

Plenty of time.

 

Mary opened a new window, and set to work.

 

_The Boffin and the Blogger_

_By AdorableGirlsRarelyAntogonize_

_Chapter Seventy-two_

_Sherlock opened the door to the flat he shared with his lover, John, and carefully looked inside, his gorgeous hair plastered to his forehead from the torrential rain outside.  He could only hope that John was so deep in his mourning that he would not hear Sherlock’s footsteps as he crept into their flat for what might very well be the last time._

_When Sherlock saw John asleep on the couch, he could not help himself.  He knelt down bedside his adorable lover, and reached to touch his face.  John sighed with it, turning into Sherlock’s palm, as if craving the very scent of him, all man and musk._

_“Oh, Sherlock,” sighed John, his voice addled with sleep, but Sherlock, with the knowledge of a lover, could understand every word as if they went straight to his heart, “if only I could kiss you one last time!”_

_Sherlock longed to grant his lover’s request – surely John would attribute it to a dream, to a memory, to the wishful thinking of a heart denied its own true partner? He leaned in, ready to press his cold lips to the warmth of John’s soft mouth._

_And stopped, hesitant, unsure._

_It was wrong, so wrong!  He could not take advantage of his dearest lover, not while John was asleep!_

_But this kiss, this moment together not – it would very well be the last chance they would ever have together, and wouldn’t it be better if at least one of them had it to hold within his heart……….?_

 

Mary grinned to herself.  Nearly 100,000 hits, and more kudos than she could track, and she wasn’t _anywhere_ done yet. 

 

Mary kept typing, and hoped John would stand under the spray just a bit longer, because she was just getting started.

 


End file.
